Fall in love with?
by wherever's darren
Summary: diarren-danna-diannacriss-darrenagron
1. Chapter 1

Fue en el café el primer día que se HABLARON, Dianna estaba con su mejor AMIGA, LEA… a lea se le cayo el café

Lea: Oh por Dios! Como lo siento, déjame limpiarte

Darren: No, tranquila, no es nada

en ese momento darren levantó la mirada y hay estaba ella, la rubia de ojos verdes, excelente figura y mirada fuerte lo estaba mirando, el ya la había visto antes… pero no se atrevía a saludarla

Lea: ¿Como te llamas?

Darren: Me llamo Darren, y tu amiga, como se llama

Dianna: Me llamo Dianna, pero puedes llamarme Di'

Darren: Bueno, un gusto Lea y Dianna

L-Di': Igualmente

L: Realmente lo siento mucho, ¿puedo compensarlo con algo?

Darren: Mmmm, déjame pensarlo –Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Dianna-, si, ¿que tal si vienen a tomar un café conmigo mañana?

Di': Nos encantaría, ¿verdad Lea?

L: Claro que si

Darren: Entonces en eso quedamos… mañana a las 11(AM)¿que les parece?

L: Si, si yo creo q esta bien

Darren: Bueno, me tengo que ir , nos vemos mañana, cuídense

L-Di': ¡Adiós! -dijeron al unísono-

Darren se fue fijando la mirada en dianna, dejando solas a las amigas… se quedaron calladas hasta que lea rompió el silencio

L: ¡¿Viste como te quedo mirando?Realmente es un baboso

Di': Ya cállate! No seas tonta, - Dijo tratando de evitar la risa-

L: YA hahahah esta bien, no te alteres, solo digo lo que veo

Di': Mmmm ya, mejor nos vamos, ya se esta poniendo frio

Lea y Dianna se despidieron, Dianna se fue a su casa lentamente, pensando en ese chico de ojos avellana y hermosos risos, ¿seria posible que le gustara?¿podrían ser algo mas? …hace poco había roto con su novio , que la había engañado con heather, su ex mejor amiga, Se sentía dañada, ya no confiaba en los chicos como antes , excepto en sus amigos, Cory que era el novio de Lea y con Mike, un amigo de la infancia. Cuando Llego a su casa llego demasiado cansada, así que se puso pijama y se acostó … esa noche no despertó como las demás noches ,durmió como un ángel 


	2. capitulo 2

(Alarma sonando,10:00 A.M.)

Di':¡ oh por dios estoy muy retrasada!-se vistió rápido y subió a su bicicleta para ir a casa de Lea ,ella ya estaba levantada y lista

Di: lamento llegar tarde…

L: seee, me doy cuenta, pero ya, vamos

Llegaron a las 11:10, darren estaba esperándolas

DC: uff que bueno que llegaron… pensaba que me habían plantado

L: como lo sentimos, Dianna se quedo dormida.

Di': culpable… hahahah- se rio con una risa nerviosa-

Fueron a pedir los cafés y se sentaron

DC: entonces, ¿de donde son?

L: yo soy de unas calles más allá y Dianna… -Dianna la interrumpió-

Di': yo soy del centro

DC: ahhh eso lo explica –dijo sonriendo-, ¿y de que universidad son?

Di': somos de Burlingame High School, somos compañeras.

DC: yo soy de Michigan, tengo 20 por cierto

Di': yo 17

L: yo tengo 18

-Lea se levantó de su asiento-

L: bueno chicos, creo que se me hace tarde

Di': ¿que? ¡No! ¡Pero Lea!

L: ya tranquila,¿ no te va a comer o si?-susurro-Ya adiós darren, diannita , adiós hasta luego

DC: adiós, un gusto- Lea se fue riendo- entonces quedamos solos

Di': creo que si … ¿en que universidad dijiste que estudiabas?

DC: en Michigan, esta por aquí cerca

Di': aaaa si, si la conozco, mi primo estudia ahí

DC: ¿y hay hermanos?

Di': no, soy hija única… ¿y tu? ¿Tienes hermanos…novia, dinosaurios prehistóricos? Ahahh –dijo riéndose-

DC: tengo un hermano mayor…. Y un peluche de una banana gigante, y no tengo novia. Sabes que… te propongo algo, ¿que tal si vamos por una cervezas?

Di': mmm no lo se… mis padres me esperan, además soy menor de edad y…

DC: aaaa vamos, por favor

Di': aaaaah ok vamos

Darren tenía una moto, en ella partieron hacia el bar, bebieron hasta la noche, Dianna estaba muy ebria así que darren la llevo a su casa, ya que no sabía donde vivía ella. Cuando llegaron a la casa Dianna tratando de molestarlo lo besó.

Di': ¿te gusto eso?¿quieres mas?...

tranquila gatita, estas muy ebria, mejor recuéstate en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá – Darren la dejo sola un momento, pero cuando volvió Dianna estaba tirada sobre una silla, durmiendo, entonces Darren la sentó en la cama y la desvistió con mucho cuidado para no despertarla , la contemplo y después la recostó bajo la cama y se acostó al lado de ella, pero se quedo dormido .En la mañana Dianna se despertó sin recordar nada .

Di':¡ que diablos!

DC: que… ¿que pasa?

Di': ¡que hago acostada contigo… en ropa interior!- dijo casi gritando-

DC: anoche bebiste demasiado, y como no savia donde vivías te traje a mi casa y me besaste

Di': espera que!… ¿yo te bese?

DC: si y luego ye quedaste dormida y yo te acosté y me quede dormido contigo… quédate ahí… preparare desayuno

Di': ¿que?-dijo confusa-soy vegetariana por cierto.

DC: Claro, ya vengo, tu vístete.

Tomaron desayuno muy callados hasta que Dianna se levantó

Di': bueno, me tengo que ir… muchas gracias

DC: ya… cuídate, nos vemos

Dianna se fue pensando… ¿habría solo dormido?.


	3. Chapter 3

Dianna no había ido a la universidad en un unos días pero cuando fue llego tarde y se salto una clase

Prof.: miren quien llego

Di': Lo siento mucho

Lea se sentó con Dianna y la bombardeo con preguntas

L: ¿adonde fueron?, ¿lo besaste?,¿te acostaste con el?,¿saliste corriendo?

Prof: señoritas por favor….

L: lo sentimos…

Di': fuimos a un bar, me emborraché mucho, enserio mucho , lo bese , me acostó y dormimos en su casa

L:solo eso? Pfffff eres muy aburrida…

Di': solo eso? Crees que fue poco?, disculpa si no soy como tu!-dijo riendo-

L: hey! No me alagues… -rio-}

Cuando salieron de clases fueron a buscar a Cory y fueron a una fiesta, bailaron mucho, Lea le saco el celular a Dianna y empezó a revisar los contactos… Darren le había guardado su número, Lea lo llamo y le dijo que fuera en secreto. Cuando Darren llego a la fiesta estaban pasando "Raise your glass", así que se subió a cantar y le dedico la canción a Dianna.

Di': Wow! Cantas muy bien… pero ahora, ¿que haces aquí?-dijo un poco molesta-

DC:solo pasaba por acá … porque?, ¿molesto?

L: claro que no Darren , Darren, el es mi novio, Cory

C:un gusto Darren.

DC: wow! Que espalda… eres futbolista?

C: quien yo? … por supuesto que si- todos rieron-

Salieron a bailar, Cory saco a Lea y estaban tocando "Animal", y darren dijo:

DC: adoro esta canción!...¿ vamos a bailar?

Di': oh, esta bien- dijo Dianna con voz cansada-

Mientras bailaban, Darren cantaba, amaba cantar, cuando terminaron Darren los invito a todos a un trago, en eso llego el ex de Dianna, Mark,

Mark: Hola perra!-Dianna se quedo callada mirando su trago-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te comió la lengua este idiota?

DC: tienes algún problema amigo –dijo amenazante-}

Mark: Ohh ¿va a sacar las garras el tigrito?

Mark tomo el trago de Darren y se lo tiro en la cabeza a Dianna

DC: tu te lo ganaste!

Darren se tiro a golpear a Mark, una costilla quebrada, pero Darren tampoco quedo bien, quedo con varios moretones y la boca le sangraba pero se limpio, Dianna salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás, estaba llorando y mojada , Darren la siguió y la abrazo , pero Dianna intento salirse de sus brazos

DC: tranquila , vamos a ir a tu casa y – Dianna lo interrumpió-

Di': a tu casa

DC: bueno, vamos a ir a mi casa y te vamos a limpiar – Lea y Cory salieron preocupados-

L: que paso!

Di': nada , estamos bien, váyanse

C: pero!

DC: por favor…

Darren paro un taxi y se fueron a su casa, al llegar, Darren sentó a Dianna en la cocina y fue a buscar una polera de el y le pidió que se la pusiera . Darren la limpiaba con cuidado, su piel se había irritado

DC: quien era ese idiota?

Di': nadie

DC: como que nadie?, alguien debió ser-Darren la miro los ojos-

Di': no, esta bien-dijo bajando la mirada.

DC: por favor Di'…

Di': era mi ex…

DC: te juro que si…

Dianna lo hiso callar besándolo profundamente, lo dejo sin aliento y se sintió bien , Darren levando a Dianna y la puso contra la pared . se besaron apasionadamente , Dianna lo llevo a la habitación , le saco la polera y vio que tenia un moretón y se lo beso, le beso todo el pecho

DC: estas segura e querer hacer esto?

Di': no… -dijo confusa-

Darren la dejo en la cama y le saco la polera , dejando su torso en ropa interior , la observo y su mirada se hiso cálida y la empezó a acariciar suavemente , Dianna lo acerco mas y lo beso , Dianna lloraba

Di': házmelo –susurro-

Darren la abrazo

DC: lo siento, no puedo-pero la deseaba demasiado , antes de que se hablaran por primera vez el ya la había observado y realmente le gustaba

Dianna lo acerco más y le saco lo que le quedaba de ropa, lo que provocó que Darren hiciera lo mismo

, Darren la subió y la dejo encima de el y empezaron a mecerse, Dianna gemía y tenia los ojos llorosos, estaba muy cansada, lo hicieron como por media hora , sin parar, acoplándose perfectamente, pero Dianna se salió de la cama, eran como las 4:15 AM y se sentó.

Di': lo siento , no puedo seguir

DC:pero…

Di': mis padres son judíos… y me matarían si supiesen esto… además ya desconfían de mi

DC: esta bien

Di': adiós, me tengo que ir

DC: no no … es muy tarde, la calle es peligrosa, quédate aquí , yo dormiré en el sofá

Di': estas seguro…

DC: si, quédate

En la mañana Dianna se levantó temprano y se fe realmente confundida, no quería tener nada con nadie


	4. Chapter 4

Darren estaba esperándola al salir de clases

DC: tenemos que hablar

Di': que?... que pasa?

DC: lo de la otra noche, no fue un error, yo…

Di': yo estaba herida y tu también

DC: yo si quería, y se que tu también

Di': si, lo admito, pero realmente ya no quiero sufrir mas

DC: sufrir?

Di': ven a mi casa y te lo explicare todo…

Dianna y Darren fueron a su casa, se sentaron en el sofá y Dianna comenzó a explicarle.

La había pasado bastante mal con respecto a su vida personal, había terminado con Mark hace un mes … una relación de tres años, y desde entonces su profesor de baile Antonio la hostigaba y acosaba constantemente , le decía que se acostara con el, y si le decía a alguien iba a pasar algo terrible , así que Dianna no lo acusaba, no quería sufrir , ni hacer sufrir

DC: valla…

Di': por favor no se lo digas a nadie

DC: pero hay que denunciar a ese idiota! Como se le ocurre acosarte!

Di': ya! Tranquilo, yo… a mi no me interesa y por favor no lo denuncies , dijo que haría algo terrible

DC: estas segura? Puede ser peligroso

Di': si, si estoy segura… porque?, te preocupa?

DC: ¿que si me preocupa? Por supuesto que me preocupa…

Di': y porque?

DC: no lo se… la abrazo riéndose y se fue a la universidad

Di': Llámame! –le grito, y Darren le tiro un beso-

A las 6 de la tarde Darren la llamo

DC: Hola!

Di': aaaaah … me hiciste caso… Mmmm interesante –dijo entre risas-

DC: ha ha ya, en realidad te llamo para invitarte a cenar, quiero que nos conozcamos mas… ¿que dices?

Di':mmm no lo se , tengo una agenda muy ocupada-dijo riéndose-

DC: aaaa vamos!

Di': mira! Que afortunado eres… tengo una hora libre …!

DC: ya niña nos vemos a la 9 en el "Katsuya"

Di': claro BB Darren!-dijo con voz de bebe-

DC: Besos-colgó-

A las 9 llegaron al "Katsuya"… era un restaurant japonés muy elegante y costoso, pidieron sushi y un Merlot del mas antiguo

Di': bueno… aquí estamos BB

DC: sabes, me gusta que llames así, es muy tierno

Di': como yo- dijo riendo-

DC: también te he visto muy feliz .. algún amor?

Di': Conocí a alguien… es muy guapo

DC: ha ha que coincidencia yo también, es hermosa, pero no la conozco mucho… probablemente si estuviera con ella le preguntaría si tiene novio

Di': y ella probablemente te diría que no- lo miro a los ojos-ah! Se me ocurrió algo. ¿que tal si yo me hago pasar por ella y tu por el y nos preguntamos?

DC: empieza tu

Di': De donde eres?

DC: nací en San francisco y tu?

Di': yo también! Que coincidencia

DC: emm , en que trabajan tus padres?

Di': son dueños de una empresa que fabrica comida orgánica y ¿los tuyos?

DC:Los míos son empresarios… no se exactamente en que, pero mi padre se esta postulando a presidente al igual que mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo

Di': aaaa mira tu, y tu , ¿seguirías en el negocio?

DC:NOO de hecho odio la política, quiero ser cantante

Di': yo quiero ser bailarina y cantante

Llego la mesera con el pedido, era con palillos, Darren comía bien con palillos pero a Dianna se le caía el sushi , Darren comenzó a reírse.

Di': de que te ríes?

DC: te ayudo?

Di': MM solo si dejas de reírte

DC:mira, es así- Darren le mostro, pero Dianna no podía- Creo que voy a tener que darte yo- tomo el sushi , le puso salsa soya y se lo dio en la boca a Dianna , estaban cerca y se miraban, estuvieron toda la cena mirando y riéndose- Apuesto a que no te atreves a sacarme esto de la boca

Di': no lo se… déjame intentar

Darren se puso un sushi en la boca y se acercó a Dianna, Dianna se acercó y le saco la mitad de la boca y se lo comió

Di': vez… fácil-dijo presumiendo- Y tu puedes sacarme esta cosita de la boca (wasaby)

Darren se acercó y rosó el wasaby, pero la beso , y Dianna le correspondía , les gusto , y al separarse se rieron otra vez, pero Dianna se puso roja

Di': será mejor que nos vallamos

DC: claro, déjame pagar -Darren pago-

Al salir , Darren fue a dejar a Dianna en la moto.

-En la puerta-

Di': hoy no estoy borracha, seguro que no quieres pasar?

DC:oH por Dios como me gustaría, pero no puedo – hiso pucherito-

Di': estas seguro?-Dijo acariciando la puerta-

DC: mañana vamos al "Gold restaurant"

Di': mmm esta bien, tu te lo pierdes –lo beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca- Adiosin BB.

DC: Adiosin

Dianna cerro la puerta y se pueso de espaldas contra ella, suspiro,Darren hiso lo mismo y se sento en la acera… se había enamorado.


	5. Chapter 5

Dianna estaba en su casa, decidio llamar a Amber,Lea y Naya(A-L-N) …sus mejores amigas, ese dia iba a salir con Darren pero lo olvido por chicas llegaron

Di': chicas!

A-L-N: Dianna!

Di' : pasen pasen, vamos a beber hahahah

N:te apoyo!

L: Mmmm no lo se

A: vamos Lea!

Di': porfavor! Hay que celebrar!

L: que?

Di': que estoy feliz! Hahaha

N: sigo apoyándote

Dianna habrio unas cervezas y comenzaron a beber … pusieron música muy fuerte

A:Dianna! No quedan cervezas!-dijo gritando-

Di': hay un ron en la cosina creo!-gritó de vuelta-

Amber las busco y sirvió , después de un rato lo habían bebido todo y estaban ebrias… eran las 11 pm,la cita de Darren con Dianna era a las llamo a Dianna por el celular, estaba preocupado por ella , ya era muy tarde ,¿lo habían dejado plantado?, la llamo mas de 10 veses y después se fue a su casa y se puso a escuchar música preguntándose que había pasado.

EN LA CASA DE DIANNA, Naya se fue a la pieza de Dianna y encontró en celular ,marco un mumero y le pidió que fuera , le hablo cosas sucias , pero no le importaba , al salir de la pieza fue a la cosina … aunque casi no podía caminar, y encontró a Dianna y a Lea besándose, se quedo mirando , estaban a punto de sacarse las poleras cuando sono el timbre

N: Amber! Amber!habre la puerta ,pero Amber estaba dormida , decidio ir ella pero Dianna la empujo y habrio la puerta, era Mark, el ex de Dianna

Di': Hola amor –lo beso , Mark quedo sorprendido , se supone que se odiaban , pero le siguió el juego- Ven conmigo-se lo llevo a la habitación principal-Vamos a hacerlo-se saco la ropa y le bajo los pantalones a Mark-

Di':vamos Darren, hasmelo!

M:me dijo darren?-penso –

No le importaba,quería follarsela aunque no tenia condón, pero se lo metio, se sintió aliviado,empezó lonto pero después le dio mas fuerte y Dianna comenzó a gritar

EN EL LIVING

A: que diablos!

L:creo que seria bueno que nos fueramos...Dianna esta teniendo sexo!

N: ya lo sabemos genia

A:ya, vámonos

Finalmente se fueron aunque no podían siquiera caminar , se fueron a casa de Amber

EN LA PIEZA

Di':oh vamos,vamos

Lo hacían cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, a Mark y empezó a correr pero no terminaron se quedaron dormidos .

En la mañana Dianna despertó desnuda , no se acordaba de nada , al lado de ella había alguien acostado… era Darren?... Dianna destapo la cabeza y comenzó a gritar

Di': que haces aquí idiota! Me violaste! –empezo a pegarle-

M: anoche te veias bastante feliz-dijo riéndose-te folle hasta la ultima parte de tu cuerpesito de Barbie

Di': sal de aquí!-dijo apunto de llorar-

Mark salio corriendo poniéndose los pantalones con una cara burlesca ,Dianna se quedo llorando ,no podía creer lo que había echo, asi que secidio no ven ni hablar con Darren en lo siguientes días

, estaba tan confundida , además Darren la llamaba dia y noche, le enviaba mensajes preguntando que sucedió, pero ella no respondia ,estaba preocupada , se le había retrasado 4 dias , y eso Nunca pasaba,no a ella

Di': y si estoy embarazada?-pensaba con miedo-

Los padres de Dianna estaban de vacaciones … asi que la casa estaría sola por unos días mas, asi que decidio comprar un test te embarazo,al llegar a casa lo hiso inmediatamente ,estaba muy nerviosa ,que pasaría si estaba embarazada…sus padres la hecharian, y que le diría Darren?.

Espero el tiempo necesario , tenia miedo de mirar ,pero cuando miro se desmaEspero el tiempo necesario , tenia miedo de mirar ,pero cuando miro se desmayo…había dado positivo , estaba embarazada , al despertar lloró a mares ,necesitaba hablar con alguien … Darren la seguía llamando y había pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que se vieron , Dianna no se dio cuenta que un mensaje decía :"ire a verte",ese dia Dianna durmió todo el dia y ya no iba a la universidad desde hace una semana asi que no importaba . El timbre la despertó… quien seria?,Dianna habrio la puerta y Darren la abrazo muy fuerte

DC: que?... que te paso? , te llame muchas veces, porque no contestabas?estaba preocupado! –dijo exaltado-

Di': me acosté con Mark-dijo mirando el piso

DC: como que te acostaste con otro! Como pudiste hacerme eso!-los ojos de Darren se pusieron llorosos y grises –

Di': pero si nosotros no tenemos nada!

DC: pero yo te amo! –Se le cayo una lagrima-

Di': espera … me amas?

DC: si! Si te amo , como si no lo supieras y…y cuando paso esto…cuando Dianna!

Di' :el viernes

DC: el dia de nuestra cita?

Di': estoy embarazada-susurro con miedo, Darren estaba ,muy exaltado-

DC: que?...oh por dios , no lo puedo creer –se sento en el sillón, se puso las manos en la cara –

Di': no se que hacer!... mis padres me echaran!

DC:porfavor déjame procesarlo-estaba a punto de llorar- ¿tu querias?

Di': estaba ebria! … pero yo no lo llame te lo juro-Darren la abrazo-

DC:lo siento…-Darren se fue y Dianna se tiro al piso,no lo creía-

Di':Lo siento! Porfavor yo no quería esto! Te amo! .-le grito… pero Darren ya no estaba


End file.
